Where does Death stand?
by monkeymuse
Summary: Spoiler for season five mid season final, AAH. What happens just after Nick told Death Hello?


Death stands and looks at the man before him and smiles. "Hello Light bringer, I see you have freed my brothers and I at last. What is it you're wanting to do now, end the world? Have us help you end it?"

The soft voice shocks the brothers who are huddled at the base of the tree Dean landed near. The voice is not what they thought death would sound like it is a kind gentle voice. Cas is standing before them placing himself between them and the last of the horsemen, the pale rider.

"Yes. I want you to end that one over there and then help me lay waste to this land and end all this suffering. I want to finish what I started all those centuries ago." Nick's voice is sure as he looks at the young man before him.

Death appears to be a young man no more than twenty five with white hair that touches his waist, his pale blue eyes glow with a light unlike anything that the humans have seen before. He turns to look at the two humans Satan had pointed to during his talk. They are clinging to each other as he lifts his head, toward them. The younger one placing himself behind his brother's shoulder without thinking seeking protection from what he fears most. While the older one bracing his shoulders and glaring at the man that stands before them all, fearless of what is to come as long as he is with his brother.

Death looks around the field that he is standing in, "You all just do not understand what it is you are doing. You are all children who are just playing at War's game. It's sad really." Death states

"Lay waste to them all but leave my vessel alive I need him, this one is unfit for me." Nick moves closer to stand just behind the shoulder of death.

Death turns to look at him and smiles, "You always were the loudest of you kind. Always thinking you were the best, that you knew it all. But like most children you reach for what you can never have."

Death walks around the field looking at each man standing there. He walks toward Cas and reaches out his hand and touches the angel, "You still have faith in God. Good, it is so nice to see one that does his duty as he is told without being swayed by greed. You are worthy." He then softly pushes him to the side and reaches out to Dean who stands his ground.

"Do what you want to me, but please leave my brother alone." Sam pleads with Death fearing what will happen if the man touches his brother. Death smiles at him and lowers his hand from Dean.

"This one has evaded me more than once, His time has come and passed and come again, yet here you stand protecting your family as you have always done. Always the shield for the younger one, you are a great man Dean Winchester. For all the times my reapers have come for you, you have never been rude to them, always giving in to your fate. But you are like the cat, you have nine lives and I can only open the doorway. Life is mine to end and mine to allow to be extended. I wanted to let you rest my boy, you have been so weary for so long, yet each time I try to grant you this, you over came for one reason or other. I love you for that your soul is blessed as is your brothers."

Dean looks at Death as he speaks softly to them, "You two are reborn to each other over and over again, always your two souls find each other. This time the bond is the one that I have longed for. Cain and Abel loved each other dearly till Satan entered the mind of the younger. Then again and again the two of you have been brothers, sisters to each other and each time you have never loved each other with a whole heart because of what Satan has done to you."

"Are you telling me that Sammy and I are Cain and Abel?"

"In a way, but no you are who you are each life is a new life not linked to the old ones."

Sam looked at Death and then at the ground, "If I go with you like I should have will this all stop, can you take us back to Cold Oaks?"

"No I cannot do that I can only open the door to heaven or hell, but what I can do with that door is set it back to right."

"Take them and be done with it, you want to end this world like your brothers! Now give me my vessel take the older one and let's get this party started." Nick demanded

Death turned cold eyes on the devil before him. "You know nothing of what I want. You all think I like to take lives that I am evil." Turning to start into the void he grins, "My brothers call to me, as they always do. But I unlike them am Neutral."

Everyone in the field was staring at Death with slack jaws, "What the hell do you mean you're neutral you killed Ellen and Joe" Dean yelled.

"No the hell hounds killed them I just took them to rest. That is what I do. I do not hunt you down before it is your time to come to me. Others may end you before your time and I try and allow the victims to live when I can, but if they are too damaged I take them home, to Heaven or Hell that is all that I do."

Death spun on the devil who, to say the least was a bit pissed at the turn of events, "But you Satan have stirred thing in your favor you have taken the lives of others that should not have ended so soon. You killed two of my reapers, trapped others. So because of that I can level the playing field just a bit."

Reaching out his hand to Sam he called the boy forward, "You were tainted before your first year was up and that is not allowed. You should have been given a choice. So the one that made that choice can be allowed back onto the field, her deal was that she gave the demon you, she should not have been hurt that night, but when she was killed her deal was twisted. I will give you her back as she was then."

"You cannot do that! She is dead and has been for years." Nick cried out as the form of a lovely young woman started to form.

"I can and I am. I can also give back the father who traded his life for his son."

Turning to Nick, death grinned, "You allowed your children to much power, they could not take both the colt and his soul, it was never yours to start with, I could not do anything about it while I was entrapped in the cage my brothers placed me in, but now that I am free. I give back John Winchester."

Both Sam and Dean stood with slack Jaws as they watched the two people who meant the most to them take shape in front of them. Mary was young and wearing the white night grown she was killed in while John was still in the outfit he was seen last in.

"Death, you were to help me not them." Nick roared

"I am death I work for no one! I only keep the balance, you have taken two of my reapers I have replaced their loss with two souls that should have lived for many more years that you let them. Now you all want to keep fighting it is fine with me. I will open the door for you when you all come to me, till then I think you all need to regroup.

With a wave of his hand, the Winchester family and Cas found themselves standing in Bobby's living room. While Nick stood at the huge mass grave he had filled screaming in rage.

War said as he walked up behind his brother, "You know you just made this game a whole lot more fun for me."

Death turned to look at his younger brother, "No I just set the board like it was meant to be. I could not hold those souls forever, Mary never did move on her soul always knew it was taken before it's time and John he was just a pain in the ass after he freed himself from hell. I am glad to give them back to the world, let's see what the whole family can do as they were always meant to do.

Well Guys tell me what you all think about this. Should I keep going with this or just let it stand as it is. Not sure which I will do. But I just wanted to get a fic out there where death is neutral which I think it is.


End file.
